vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Ares is the fearsome Olympian God of War and one of Zeus' many divine children. According to legend, when Zeus created humanity, Ares was disgusted with his father's creation and sought to reveal their true nature, forever cursing men with wrath, hatred, and bloodlust. As a response, Zeus gave life to the Amazons, to protect men from evil and guide them with love. As time passed, the animosity between Ares and Zeus only grew, and eventually culminated in the War of the Gods. During it, Ares personally slew the Olympian deities one by one and faced his father in a final battle. Ares was defeated, though Zeus was left mortally wounded. With his dying breath, the King of the Gods created the island of Themyscira, where the Amazons would stay concealed, always preparing for Ares' eventual return. Since them, Ares was indirectly behind most major conflicts and wars in human history, influencing the minds and hearts of key figures from the shadows, bestowing them with wrath and ambition, and gifting them with inspiration for strategies and battle plans. He was finally stopped in 1918 by Wonder Woman, Zeus' daughter with the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Ares. Has had numerous identities throughout human history such as Sir Patrick Morgan Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Millions of Years Old Classification: Greek God, God of War, "God of Truth" (by himself) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Regeneration (Low), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Element Manipulation (Fire, Earth and Lightning), Metal Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Illusions, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Empowerment (Draws power from conflict and violent emotions such as anger), Teleportation, Chain Manipulation (Created Chains from his armor to restrain Diana), Memory Manipulation (Implanted memories of strategies and formulas within the minds of Ludendorff and Dr Poison), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Mortally wounded Zeus in single combat, who created the island of Themyscira with his dying breath. Comparable to heavy hitters such as Wonder Woman) Speed: Relativistic combat speed with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Comparable to Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class Z (Comparable to Wonder Woman) Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Traded strikes with Wonder Woman and ultimately managed to get the upper hand before her ascension) Durability: Large Island level (Survived Zeus' Lightning. Endured numerous attacks from Wonder Woman) Stamina: Godly Range: Hundreds of Meters, likely thousands of miles with teleportation Standard Equipment: Divine Weapons such as Swords, Axes and Chains. Divine Armor. Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. As the God of War, Ares is an unparalleled genius in all areas of warfare and has been indirectly behind most major conflicts of human history. A tactical and strategic mastermind, Ares manipulated the minds and influenced the decisions of key people throughout history, making it so that wars would progress as he intended. Ares is also a scientific genius, whispering ideas and inspiration into men's minds which led to the creation of new weaponry such as firearms, military aircraft, and chemical weapons. Ares is also a master combatant holding hundreds of thousands of years of experience. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Along with his fellow Old Gods fought against Steppenwolf's first invasion *Heavily injured Steppenwolf *Slaughtered every other Olympian during the War of the Gods *Manipulated mankind for 5000 years to enter increasingly violent conflicts *Masterminded the creation of Doctor Poison's gas to wipe out humanity and very nearly succeeded Gallery GodWar1.jpg GodWar2.jpg ZeusZapsAres.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Metal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Chain Users Category:Memory Users